there will always be Hope
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: If you lose everything what would you do to get it back? ONE SHOT! Warning very gory!


I had just had been knocked out by some wolf in a mask along with his friends, I'd be thinking the living would be sticking together against the dead... I guess I was wrong...

It had been 3 months since the virus broke out turning everyone into flesh eating canibalistic freaks, fortunately I'm not affected along with my girl friend Kera and our friends we've met these past months, we'd gotin' to become good friends and now they're all gone...

We were traveling through Colorado trying to get to an evac. center when we were ambushed this guy in a mask that looked like a bunch of faces sown together along with his friends took us captive and he told us he'd let us go if one of us beat him in a fight, my best friend Ice said he would do it. They started off Ice was hitting him pretty damn hard, but not hard enough the freak slugged him in the stomach hard then gave him a head but, knocking him on the ground then stomped on his rib cage crushing his heart, Ammy burst into tears, he said he'd give us one last chance so I volunteered...

I looked over to Kera and said I love you then I stood up and hit the guy so hard it knocked him on the ground, but he got up and tackled me to the ground he was about to smash my skull with his fist then I moved and he hit the concrete and left a hole, I kicked him off then got on top and started punching him as hard as I could. I saw blood start to come out of the bottom of his mask, then one of his friends smacked me in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, the freak walked over and put is foot on my back an said "You fight well so I will not kill you, but your friends... you will watch them die!" all I could do was watch as my friends and my girlfriend were massacred, then something smacked me on the back of the head land everything went black... My life was now empty...

I had just woken up hoping it was a bad dream sadly it was not, I looked over to see my friends dead, Ice, Magnus, Ammy, Orion, Molly, Cicles, Pika, Pole, Sparks, Sebastian, and Katelyn. I had lost all hope I grabbed Sebastian's 44. off the ground and put it up to my head, But where's Kera!? I put the 44. away and got up slowly because my world was still spinning and walked over to my fallen friends and I also saw that our weapons were still in the pile that freak's men put them in, I walked over and picked up my ZVI-Falcon then walked back over to my friends "I sware to you I will make them pay for what they did to you." I said under my breath...

I had buried their bodies and had taken one thing from each of my friends: I toke Ice's neckless, Ammy's knife, Orion's cadet cap, Magnus's bandana, Cicles's grenade launcher, Sebastian's 44. Magnum, Pika's goggles, and Pole's Grayfire ... I'm coming Kera... We all are...

I was walking down the street slowly just walking by the zombies they didn't even notice me, I saw two guards at the front of a church I grabbed my ZVI and scoped in there was a larger gray and tan wolf talking to a tall gray wolf, I chuckled then sniped the larger one in the head and the tall one I shot in the throat. I ran up only to hear the tall one say "Ne-need.. To.. Worn... Win-Winston..." then he bled out just before he grabbed the radio, I slowly opened the door and put my ZVI away and took out Pole's Grayfire then I put a silencer on it. I saw four wolves playing poker at a table, two wolves making out, one wolf working on something, and then that freak was with three she-wolves and three male wolves, then Kera was tied to a chair and had a large gash on her head, "I'm coming Kera," I said then pulled Ammy's gold knife...

I snuck up to the wolf that was working on something he was a small skinny brown and gray wolf with goggles on, I quickly and quietly slit his throat I caught him just before he hit the ground then gently put him down. I went back down stairs and over to the two wolves making out and I tapped the male on the shoulder when he turned I stuck Sebastian's 44. in his mouth put my finger up to my lips and fired it went through his skull and hit the she-wolf in the arm "Hutch n-" I cut her off by firing three more rounds into her chest, and turned to see the four poker players getting up one of them has a sawed off pump shot-gun the others had silenced SMGs "Oh no please don't get up!" I said ripping them to shreds with Pole's Grayfire "Now then for the ass hole!" I said dropping the Grayfire and pulling my MP5 and walked in...

"Hey Ass Holes!" I yelled holding up my MP5 then I took off Pika's goggles and Magnus's bandana "Remember me!?" then I opened fire killing the older red-orange wolf who then fell off the balcony "Ahh! Son of a- Kill Him!" the Freak said holding his arm, the four other wolves hopped up with SMGs and opened fire, I ducked. I reloaded my MP5 and grabbed Cicles's grenade launcher he called 'the thumper' put a grenade in it turned and fired, it landed right between the tan female and the red male "Shi-" she was cut off when it went off and both her's and the male's body parts went everywhere "Kate Noo! Die you Bastard!" the gray male said, I grabbed my ZVI turned and hit him in the shoulder "Ah!" he yelled as he fell back on to one of the benches. I was starting to move out of cover when a concussion grenade landed right in front of me an blinded me, all I saw was the white she-wolf running toward me with what looked like a katana, I kicked her in the face grabbed Ammy's knife and stabbed her in the wrist which also pinned her to the bench, I then broke her leg grabbed a grenade stuck it in her mouth pulled the pin pulled out the knife grabbed the katana and ran then *BOOM* bits and pieces of her flew everywhere and her blood stained my clothes now for the Freak, but first to rescue Kera from the older she-wolf...

I made it up to the balcony where the gray male was holding a desert eagle up to his head I pulled my 44. shot it out of his hand then he turned to me I turned away and blow his head clean off, I made it to the room where Kera was, the door was now locked and shut I chuckled and grabbed a C4 pack stuck it on the door and walked away whistling then hit the detonator and walked in only to see the older she wolf with an evil grin on her face and a scalpel in her hand which was on Kera's neck. I shook my head and threw the katana, it cut her hand clean off she screamed in pain I pulled my 44. then shot her in the side of the face, then I turned to Kera who was muffled. I took the rag out of her mouth and cut the ropes that had her tied to the chair, she then she gave me a two minute kiss "Well, ok then, I love you and i am NOT going to let any thing happen to you" I said smiling "I love you too now lets go kill this asshole!" she said then I handed her the desert eagle that I got from the wolf earlier, took the katana out of the wall handed it to her then we went hunting for the brute...

we were walking down the streets killing zombies left and right then I saw an armored truck coming toward us at full speed "Move!" I yelled firing my grenade launcher, it blow up in front of the truck flipping it over, the freak got out and his mask fell off he had a bereta in his hand he turned in shot Kera in the chest twice "Nooo! I will kill you!" I said in a demonic voice. I ran and tackled him to the ground then I started beating him to death, but he grabbed his bereta and unloaded four rounds into my chest, I was on the ground bleeding out he was laughing and yelled "You Can't Kill Me Boy! I Am Invincible! And You, You Will Di-" he was cut off when a bullet when straight through his skull from behind, he fell to the ground with a thud. Standing behind him was Kera, she was bleeding out as well she had my 44. in her hand, she fell on her knees then crawled over to me I hugged her and pulled her close to me. "You.. Know What?" I asked "What?" "As long as I'm dying... I'm glad it's with you" "I couldn't... Agree.. More.." "I love you Kera" "I love you too Ander... I'm tired.. I'm going to sleep.. Now.." "Good... night.. Kera" and with that we slowly died, but happy that we were together forever...

I opened my eyes still with Kera in my arms, but we were in a white room, I looked around and what I saw I couldn't believe! "Kera! Kera wake up!" I said shaking her she opened her eyes and looked up, "Ander!" she yelled happily then tackled me to the ground and pulled me into a kiss, then Ice walked over and tapped her on the shoulder she broke the kiss and went wide eyed when she saw all of our friends alive and well we all had a group huge then a white light formed and we ascended into heaven where we could live together for eternity...


End file.
